


Time is Waiting

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Angsty Schmoop, Challenge Response, Death References, Destruction of Earth, Developing Relationship, End of the World, M/M, Moon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-04
Updated: 2008-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the world, and there's no where else they'd rather be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time is Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for an End of the World challenge that was created when the Hadron Collider was supposed to activate and destroy us all, hehe. I had chosen Snape/Lupin and was given a few select words as the prompts and this is what came out. Kinda more light/romantic despite what's going on, and maybe even a hopeful ending if you read it a certain way.

> "The moon's an arrant thief, And her pale fire she snatches from the sun." -Shakespeare

"Bloody muggles. They've finally succeeded into destroying the world."

"They're about to succeed, Severus. They haven't yet or we wouldn't be here now would we?"

Severus didn't bother to turn around even if he was surprised that Lupin had sought him out. But was it a surprise really? The cliffs behind Hogwarts always held a spectacular view of the sea and far away mountainside. On a soft moonlit night like this, the world seemed endless, surrounded by the stars above. Save for the wolf, he was alone.

He waited until Lupin was standing next to him before he responded.

"How do you know they've not done it and we're now just figments of the Universe's imaginations?"

A small chuckle. "Never would have thought you to be so philosophical, Severus. If that is true, then shouldn't we make the most of it?"

"And here I thought you would play the typical Gryffindor role and suggest we should save the world."

"That would be nice. Unless you have an idea on how to go about it, I say we go for plan b."

This time Severus did turn to look at Lupin. "And Plan b is?"

Remus grinned, wolfishly. "Fuck each other senseless till the muggles succeed or the Universe decides he's bored with us."

At lot of reactions went through Severus' head. Questions and accusations to go along. But seeing as it would most likely be a waste of time to hash out their long history, right here and right now, he cleared his mind and reacted.

He pulled Remus into a decidedly soft but lengthy kiss. Remus responded immediately to his kiss by placing his hands on either side of Severus' face, seemingly worried Severus might change his mind and pull away.

Severus of course did no such thing. Instead he magicked away their clothing, smiling into the kiss as Remus let out a surprised gasp from cool air suddenly embracing his skin. He barely registered the sound of their wands dropping to the ground.

He felt one of Remus' hand slide down from his face, across his his chest and stopping at his hip. He was gently pushed down to a kneeling position, Remus doing the same. It was Remus who ended the kiss, his other hand never leaving Severus' cheek.

"I want to make you howl, Severus. I want to make the moon jealous, to make it so that I'm the only one who can bring the animal out from you instead of her."

"What are you waiting for wolf?"

Remus' kiss was voracious, like he wanted to swallow the man whole. Despite Severus' hardness, he felt as if he would simply melt away. Maybe it's beginning, he thought. He prayed that he would at least get this before the end.

As if also realizing it, Remus turned his attentions from Severus' mouth to his neck, nibbling the hollow below his Addams apple for a few seconds before turning Severus around and reaching for his wand.

They both were thinking the same thing. If only they had more time, if only they didn't have to rush, if only they weren't so bloody stupid all these years. Remus prepared Severus before dropping the wand again and entering in one swift stroke.

***

After what seemed like hours, they laid in the grass, catching their breath and their thoughts. Severus was holding Remus, enjoying the fact he could make him come undone with him. He never felt so satisfied before, so content.

He thought it was fitting then. The first time that he truly and fully gave himself to another, mind/body/soul, it would also be the last. It had to take the world's end for him to realize he loved Remus sodding Lupin.

Severus laughed. He opened his eyes to stare at the man beside him, and smiled. Remus tilted his head to the side quizzically but only returned the smile.

Above, the the soft glow of the waxing gibbous began to intensify, glowing brighter by the second. Soon the moon appeared to have a halo of fire, with multicolored wisps spiraling out all around.

The both looked up, mesmerized by the sight before them, blinking when realizing one of the wisps seemed to be heading toward them.

Severus could sense Remus panicking, knowing what was going through his mind, irrational as it was.

"She won't separate us, Remus. Not even the end of the world will do that to us."

Remus nodded, relief spreading through his body. He believed his lover.

They kissed once more, similar to the first but a bit more fervent. They could feel the air around them warming, hear and smell the grass below them singing. If they had opened their eyes they would have seen the moon's beams falling on them alone, ready to take them, transport them somewhere safe, maybe.

Foreheads touching, they took in one final breath of fresh Scottish air.

"Time is waiting, Severus."

"Let time wait. There's so much more left to do."


End file.
